The present invention relates to a drainage bag. In particular, it relates to a drainage bag for urine and a support therefor.
Many designs for drainage bags are known. In hospitals, it is often necessary to hang drainage bags on a suitable support. For this purpose, holes are often provided in an upper region of the bag. An example is shown in British Patent Specification No. 1 027 288. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,599 describes a drainage bag having a handle permanently joined to the top of the bag. This type of arrangement is not desirable as it is expensive, to provide a handle with each bag. Also, in use, a conventional internal flap valve may become inadvertently closed off if the bag is kinked or folded.
It would be desirable to provide an improved drainage bag and support therefor.